None.
Not applicable.
This present invention relates to an improvement in fill containers, and more particularly to containers used as comfort pads, heating pads, and cooling pads; and most particularly to such pads for use by and with pets.
It is estimated that there are approximately 73,000,000 cats and 68,000,000 dogs owned or treated as pets by the American people. Pets are cared and provided for by their owners. Their comfort needs generally are tended to by the caring owner. Such needs include proper nutrition, routine health care, veterinary needs, pre-operation and post-operation needs, sanitation needs, recreational needs, and resting needs. Large pet stores are common place. Pet beds of varying shapes and materials abound. Soft pads or mattress-like inserts line most such beds. Pets can suffer from discomfort, such as heat, cold, pain, sore muscles, and any myriad of other physical discomforts and ailments which may or may not require veterinary attention. Owners have provided their pets with jackets, mittens, and sweaters to alleviate their discomfort.
Heating and cooling pads do exist; some are electrical others house a fill-material which, when heated or cooled, retains such properties for a period of time. The problem with existing pads is that, in order to maintain their shape, they must be filled to capacity. Such shapes are not conducive to use in a pet bed or to be placed over a pet as are flatter pads. Flatter pads, however, when lifted by an end side, lose their shape as the fill-material within, by gravity, remains at or falls to the relative bottom. Such a pad may be re-shaped, of course, but that makes their use somewhat less convenient than had the pad not lost its shape. The present invention eliminates such problems while providing needed moist heat and cooling comfort, as the situation may warrant, to a pet. The pad of the present invention is not limited to dogs and cats, however, as any and all domestic animals may benefit from its unique and novel uses. Examples of such pets include, but are not limited to, rabbits, hamsters, mice, snakes, pigs, horses, and other pet-oriented animals.
The present invention provides for a new and useful reusable organically-filled chambered pad/bag for applying either moist heat or cooling to any desired surface. Heat application is preferably by microwaving the bag with its fill-material and cooling application is preferably by placing the bag with its fill-material in freezer. The inner filled chambered bag is of muslin material or any other material that serves the heating/cooling purpose. Its chambered compartments may be of varied designs and shapes as its structure is suited to facilitate a quick and even fill into the numerous cells and is suited for the various organic fill-materials usable therein to stay firmly and evenly therein and to thereby retain the intended shape of the pad and to maintain and apply constant moist heat/cooling of all its surface areas. Suitable fill-material includes, but is not limited to, dried rice, buckwheat hulls, flaxseed, cracked corn, beans, peas or sand. An aromatic may be added to the organic fill-material to eliminate any odors that may be present during continued use of the pad such as, but not limited to, spices such as allspice, cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg, and the like or wood chips such as cedar, oak, and the like.
The filled-chambered bag is to be used in any and all places where one""s pet either sleeps, rests, or stays for any length of time. Examples of this may be, but are not limited to, the pets"" bed, sleeping quarters, or favorite resting place. Because of its pliability, it may also be applied directly to any area of the pet""s body which may suffer from discomfort or soreness. The filled chambered bag is uniquely designed to maintain its shape and to fit snugly under the pets"" mainframe to either raise or lower its body temperature after the bag is heated or cooled as the case may be. The inner fill pads/bags are covered with a design cover which serves to protect the inner bag from excessive pet dander, soil, and pet hair. Various sizes, various design covers, and various shapes may be used for the inner bag/pad and for the outer design cover. All of the outside protective design covers are crafted of a durable material with a soft, pliable, and washable fabric. Such materials include, but are not limited to, muslin, flannel, cotton, canvas, denim, and blends thereof.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
(a) provide for a bag or pad which houses granular material, which has heat-retaining and cold-retaining properties, to maintain its shape when filled;
(b) construct a bag or pad which, with its internal structure of cells and diverters, facilitates its filling process; and
(c) permit a pet owner to provide for greater comfort for the owner""s pet.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates a shape-retaining fill container having a front member and a back member connected to each other defining a chamber therebetween for housing and retaining a fill material within a plurality of cells comprised of a plurality of walls connected to the front member and to the back member, and one or more flow diverters adjacent to the cells and on the ends of the walls. A passageway is on a fill-side with a second passageway on an opposing side, each passageway extending approximately from one end side to another end side of the container. Fill material, with heat-retaining and cold-retaining qualities passes through the cells and the passageways in a fashion dictated by the flow diverters until the bag is filled. The configuration of the various cells and flow diverters cause the fill material within to maintain the shape of the bag. Approximately 80% of the bag comprises fill material.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.